True Colors
by CaroPrivatto
Summary: "Todo era naranja. El pasto, las hojas caídas, las que caían, y las que se aferraban a las ramas de los árboles más viejos y arrugados. El horizonte se transformaba en una luz cegadora que parecía ser blanca, pero al bajar la intensidad me encontraba con un atardecer hermosamente anaranjado y brillante. La esperanza es color naranja."


**"True Colors" by Phil Collins. Disfruten de una hermosa melodía, y de tan preciosas palabras.**

**_Disclaimer: Personajes, historia, escenarios y todo lo remotamente original le pertenece a la fantástica Suzanne Collins. Todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación completamente aburrida._**

* * *

_True Colors_

_You with the sad eyes_  
_Don't be discouraged_  
_Oh I realize_  
_It's hard to take courage_  
_In a world full of people_  
_You can lose sight of it all_  
_And the darkness, inside you_  
_Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful,_  
_Like a rainbow_

_Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

* * *

Al cerrar los ojos nunca sabia lo que veía. A veces pensaba que era todo negro. Un negro tan profundo que las partículas se dividían y contrastaban entre ellas para luchar por cual era más oscura. Entonces me envolvían y sedaban mi mente en ese manto de angustia del que no me podía escapar.

En otras ocasiones lo que más quería era hundirme en ese sueño del ningún lugar para no pensar. Apreciaba el reverso de mis párpados para no escuchar los sonidos exteriores y así abstraerme de cualquier dolor. Sin embargo las partículas ya no eran negras. Empezaban con un violáceo profundo y jugaban entre ellas cambiando poco a poco de color. Amarillo, rojo, verde. Allí me esforzaba por pensar en el bosque, soñando que las hojas me rodeaban y armaban un colchón en el que descansar después de una larga caminata. El lecho era cómodo pero ruidoso. Cada vez que me movía las hojas crujían bajo mi peso. Entonces me giraba para darme cuenta que el otoño había teñido mi paisaje, y el verde más oscuro se había transformado en tonos marrones y naranjas. Todo era naranja. El pasto, las hojas caídas, las que caían, y las que se aferraban a las ramas de los árboles más viejos y arrugados. El horizonte se transformaba en una luz cegadora que parecía ser blanca, pero al bajar la intensidad me encontraba con un atardecer hermosamente anaranjado y brillante. La esperanza es color naranja.

Al cerrar los ojos nunca entendía lo que veía. No entendía porqué todo me conducía a él. Porqué no podía dejar de relacionar el negro azabache con la angustia que me consumía y se profundizaba cada vez que lo veía. O porqué el naranja de su presencia me aliviaba como la brisa matutina del bosque jugando entre mi cabello. No entendía porque siempre era él. Siempre fue él.

* * *

Observar a Peeta pintar era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Desde la ventana, y al principio evitando que me vea, espiaba cómo su rostro iba adquiriendo diferentes matices. Él miraba de reojo el paisaje, después se concentraba en el lienzo y entonces se quedaba así un largo rato, evaluando, midiendo, pensando. Su boca se curvaba en una mueca, achicaba sus ojos y de repente los abría bien grandes y sonreía. Era como si visualizara la perspectiva que quería darle a la obra. Entonces se perdía en ese mundo de pensamientos y colores que a mi me atrapaba tanto. Sentía que a través de sus ojos podía expresar, antes siquiera de empezar a pintar, todos los colores del arco iris. Un aluvión de intensidades, luces, puntos imaginarios que se proyectaban en ellos.

Luego de una semana embobándome con su expresión la lluvia ahuyentó a mi pintor. Me quedé atontada y vacía… tan gris como la nubes en el cielo.

Sae me dijo algo, pero no lo entendí. No me preocupé por entenderle. En realidad todo lo que sucediera a mí alrededor me importaba poco y nada más allá de esas tardes en que focalizaba a Peeta bajo mi ventana con su trabajo. Entonces la razón de mis pensamientos se materializó frente a mí. Traía una mirada triste y disgustada, como si estuviera incómodo. Peeta se detuvo a una distancia considerable de mi y me tendió un cuadrado no muy grande, pero pesado. Enseguida identifiqué que era la pintura en la que estuvo trabajando toda la semana. Ésta se encontraba tapada por una tela blanca. Peeta me instó a que la descubriera, pero me rehusé. Aquella sensación que vivía conmigo, que ya se había vuelto una parte de mí, se acrecentó a un nivel alarmante. El miedo y la angustia por ese pedazo de tela me sobrecogieron y me alarmaron a partes iguales. Tenía miedo de ver lo que él había plasmado. ¿Y si era la guerra como había pintado los primeros juegos? ¿Y si eran las personas que había matado? ¿Y si era yo en mi estado catatónico? ¿Y si era… ella? Ante esa imagen mi desesperación se había concretado en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas y mi respiración se agravó. Rompí estrepitosamente el lienzo clavándole las uñas, desgarrándola de arriba abajo con un profundo tajo. Peeta mi miró con la desilusión impresa en sus facciones y se dio vuelta, para dejarme sola y abandonada en mi cuarto. Sae intentó detenerme, pero fue inútil, el daño ya estaba hecho. Lo miré marcharse con una sensación de… ¿desazón? ¿O era la ya característica angustia? No lo sé, tampoco me importaba mucho. Me giré para verlo atravesar el jardín bajo la intensa lluvia hasta su casa y la sensación de angustia/ desazón me invadió con más peso.

Luego de dos horas así la lluvia aminoró y se colaron unos tibios y tímidos rayos de sol a través del cristal e iluminaron el cuadro desgarrado junto a mí. Me fijé en él con desconfianza y me percaté de que la tela que lo cubría estaba corrida hacia un lado, dejando entrever un poco el dibujo. Para mi sorpresa sobresalía un llamativo color naranja, mezclado con tonos amarillos y rojos… y era mucho color. Era como mucha felicidad en él. Le bufé indignada y levité hasta la cama completamente ofendida por ese trozo de basura. No conseguí dormir, obviamente. A pesar de que el sol se había ocultado, esta vez a causa de la noche, en mi habitación brillaba algo. Era todo ese color amarillo y naranja y rojo que contrastaba en la oscuridad de mi habitación lo que me impedía dormir. Me levanté molesta por tener que hacer tanto esfuerzo por esa tela y la agarré decidida a arrojarla por la ventana. La tomé por uno de los bordes y la cobertura se deslizó lentamente hasta dejarla totalmente descubierta y a mi vista. Debería verse azulada, dado la luz lunar que me permitía distinguir apenas los objetos de mi habitación. En cambio el dibujo que me devolvía la mirada proyectaba un cálido color naranja hasta más allá de la mitad y después se convertía en un verde profundo como el bosque. Tan lleno de vida, tan brillante, tan precioso que me quedé asombrada mirándolo. Prendí la luz y me senté en el piso. Acomodé la pintura destrozada contra la pared y pasé los dedos sobre el tajo que lo atravesaba. Me sentí arrepentida porque lo se imponía ante mí. Era el primer objeto hermoso que observaba desde… desde hacia tiempo. En contra de mis prejuicios el dibujo de Peeta era un frondoso bosque, con muchos colores verdes, y atrás de ellos se levantaba lo que parecía el atardecer, con un naranja que invitaba al verde a bailar en la alegría del despertar o que lo despedía para descansar, augurando que al otro día se iban a volver a encontrar. Sin embargo a medida que iba descubriendo los detalles que se escondían me iba embargando una nueva sensación. Me contagiaba esperanza, paz y… ¿alegría? De eso último no estaba muy segura, pero si sabia con certeza que mi nudo de angustia se desajustó considerablemente.

Así me encontró Sae a la mañana siguiente. Acomodó mi pieza, me pidió que me bañara y, para su sorpresa, accedí a que me desplazara hasta el baño. Salí limpia y volví a sentarme otra vez frente a su pintura. Ahora, a plena luz del día, los colores no eran tan brillantes. Eran tranquilos, amigables y contrastaban significativamente contra mi pared austera.

"Pensé que no te había gustado", me dijo Peeta con cautela desde el umbral de mi puerta.

"¿Cómo lo haces?", le pregunté en un tono áspero. No recordaba con precisión cuándo fue la última vez que le dirigí la palabra. Ah, si, cuando plantó las primrose alrededor de mi casa, convirtiéndola así en una jaula. Lo miré con veneno.

"Pues… le pongo pintura a un pincel y después lo deslizo sobre la tela. Es fácil, si quieres aprender", explicó con un tono raro en su voz. Fijé mi mirada en su rostro y entendí que era porque estaba sonriendo. Esa sonrisa contagiosa y agradable que no se llevaba bien con sus ojos tristes.

"No… me refería a cómo haces para parecer tan… feliz", Peeta me miró perplejo. Si alguien hacia una investigación más profunda que la mía, era evidente que no se podía ver nada de felicidad en ese chico. Quien tiene los ojos azules apagados y deambula con los hombros caídos no posee felicidad en ningún gesto. Pero no importaba su cuerpo, era lo que transmitía, las cosas que hacía, lo que imprimía en cada acción y todo en su alrededor. Era un mundo en donde yo nunca podría estar.

"Porque estás aquí… conmigo"

"Eso no es cierto"

"Claro que sí. Tu no te das cuenta, pero seguís existiendo y estás a solo unos pasos de mi", el nudo en mi garganta se apretó más. ¿Acaso me seguía queriendo? Peeta me seguía querido. Peeta me quería. ¿Peeta se acordaba de mí? Evidentemente la respuesta para todo ello era un gran y oscuro NO. Él NO me quería porque sencillamente el NO se acordaba de mi porque básicamente estaba parado al otro lado de mi cuarto tan lejos de mi cuerpo como las distancias de la habitación permitía. Quien te quiere se acerca, luchando contra todas las barreras que separan. Incluso si esa barrera es el aire.

Oh, ya no se encontraba ahí. ¿Cuando desapareció? No lo sabia, pero si sabia que no era más de día y que mi cena estaba junto a mi cama y que Sae me miraba… ¿esperanzada? Junto a la bandeja. La ignoré mayúsculamente y me concentré en mi comida sólo para que se vaya y me deje sola.

Al otro día, o eso creía, me sorprendió el sol del otro lado de la ventana. Esperé unos minutos a que Peeta apareciera para hacer su rutina de pintura, pero no lo hizo. En cambio Sae me obligó a bajar y me sentó en la silla del living en dirección al patio que se vislumbraba tras las puertas traseras de vidrio. Allí entre el living en penumbras y el patio iluminado estaba el caballete de Peeta. Él salió de la cocina y con total naturalidad empezó a pintar, exactamente igual que lo había hecho días atrás. Y yo, exactamente igual que lo había hecho días atrás, me perdí en su mirada concentrada, en su ceño fruncido, en sus pestañas rubias.

"¿Qué te parece?", me preguntó y me percaté de la pintura que se estaba formando frente a él. El naranja sobresalía en los pétalos de las flores que crecían en un gran campo de césped bien verdoso y vivo. Verde y naranja nuevamente. Sonreí tímidamente y esperé que con eso bastara como respuesta. Pareció que si, porque él continuó pintando sin mas. Esa noche yo misma acomodé mi cama para dormir.

Pero era mentira. Era mentira y me lo recordaban todas las noches las angustiantes pesadillas. Todo ese naranja y verde que se mezclaban en mis pensamientos se volvían contra mí en colores violetas y me ahorcaban. Gritaba y gritaba rogando por aire, pero mis pulmones nunca se llenaban y esa sensación de ahogo nunca aminoraba.

Peeta llenó mi casa de cuadros. Todos muy hermosos y muy felices en mi triste vida. Los arrojé por la ventana a todos una noche que la tormenta azotaba con rayos y piedras. No supe como reaccionó Peeta al descubrirlo, porque me encerré en mi habitación por dos días y no le permití entrar a Sae siquiera para darme de comer. Escuché cómo la mujer me suplicaba que le abriera pero no me importaba.

El tercer día después de mi encierro Haymitch rompió la cerradura de la puerta con un palo. Me fulminó con la mirada esperando que protestara por ese arrebato, pero como todo, no me importaba, por lo que se fue sin dirigirme la palabra.

Sae ingresó rápidamente e intentó arreglarme un poco, pero me sacudí para que no lo hiciera y se quedó revoloteando por allí. No quería que me tocara ni que se acercara ni que estuviera en mi burbuja de depresión. Estuve a punto de gritarle que se largara pero me quedé plasmada cuando la mujer me enseñó lo que había descubierto sobre el piso. Era pequeño y blanco y brillaba sorprendentemente entre sus manos sucias y arrugadas. Era mi perla, era la perla que me había regalado Peeta y que me había servido para ahuyentar mis pesadillas cuando sus fuertes brazos no pudieron protegerme. Me lancé a ella y la apretujé contra mis labios y al igual que veces anteriores la paz que me transmitió esa pequeña piedra inundó mi alma y mis pensamientos.

Varias lunas pasaron hasta que mi perla dejó de tener efecto. Sentí que me faltaba algo más para volver a estar tranquila y protegida. Sentí que me faltaba él y sus brazos y su sonrisa y sus pinturas.

* * *

Al cerrar los ojos me asustaba lo que veía. Llegó un punto en que las partículas caprichosas, mis viejas amigas, no cambiaban más de color. Parecía que se habían aburrido, deprimido o intentaban suicidarse. Entonces no quería cerrar más los ojos. No quería encontrarme sola, tan sola que ni mis pensamientos me acompañaban. Pero el exterior no era mejor. Mi habitación a oscuras era más sofocante que las minas de carbón a punto de colapsar.

Al cerrar los ojos no veía nada. Y la nada no tiene color.

* * *

Peeta dejó un último cuadro en el living de mi casa. Ya no era alegre. Era como yo… violeta. Y me sentí el doble de mal. No me bastaba arruinando mi vida, sino que también arruinaba la suya. Lo contagiaba con mi angustia y falsos colores.

Le rogué a Sae que lo trajera a mi casa y luego de tres días me encontré con el azul de su mirada.

"Me dijo Sae que necesitabas verme", explicó al presentarse en mi living. Sus manos estaban muertas a sus costados, pintadas de cualquier color.

"Espero que no estés muy ocupado…"

"Me encantaría, pero no. Los cuadros no salen", sus manos se alzaron para revelar algunos cortes en su piel. Pude identificar las heridas con las que infringen la madera al astillarse y clavarse en la carne. La madera de los lienzos. Supe que era yo la causante de sus pesadillas. Me había colado en su mente, tanto que ni siquiera podía plasmar sus pensamientos positivos, aunque fueran mínimos, en un pedazo de tela, porque yo había dejado todo a oscuras. Y de noche, con la luz apagada es imposible pintar.

"Quiero que vuelvas", dije sencillamente, como si con eso pudiera explicar el lío de mi cabeza. Quería que fuera el de antes. Antes de los juegos, antes de conocerme. Quería que fuera la esperanza que yo no tenia. Esa que es más fuerte que el miedo. Más fuerte que yo. Quería que vuelva a salvarme una y mil veces, como antes. Peeta me miró extrañado, esperando por palabras que nunca llegarían. Porque yo no era buena con las palabras, sino con acciones. Tomé su mano agrietada y lo conduje a mi pieza, decorada por los cuadros que pude rescatar de la furia de la tormenta y de mi angustia. Una al lado de la otra, las pinturas sonreían a quien se atreviera a desafiar el dolor y la soledad.

* * *

Al cerrar los ojos esperaba ansiosa por encontrarme con lo que veía. Las partículas emocionadas, saltaban y danzaban frente a mis párpados mareándome un poco. Había rosa, y blanco, gris y celeste. También algo de violeta. Azul en sus ojos, rojo en sus labios, amarillo en sus rizos. El naranja se desprendía de su figura y parecía feliz… muy feliz.

Me tomo varias noches descubrir que lo que se encontraba en mi mente, también se encontraba en mi cama. Entonces me prometí que haría cualquier cosa porque sus colores, sus colores verdaderos, brillaran a través de cada poro de su piel, hasta plasmarse en sus pinturas. Esas pinturas que siempre hacía para mí.


End file.
